Many kinds of bassinet structures (for example, as shown in FIG. 1) are already well-known, on which a baby can lie and be taken care by his parents or babysitter. However, among the existing bassinet structures, the bed portion of the bassinet is at most shaped as a single bedplate without any means for adjusting the inclination of the backrest. As a result, in view of the need that a baby or infant has to be nursed per three to four hours, the parents or babysitter should hold the baby in arms out of the bassinet and find another suitable place when nursing. Therefore, it would be very convenient if the angle of the bed portion of the bassinet relative to the horizontal plane can be adjusted such that the back of the baby can be raised to an angle suitable for sucking.